Wish I Could Be Her
by countrygrl1009
Summary: Songfic, may become story Lily POV. Miley came to Malibu and ruined Lily's and Oliver's friendship, and what Lily had hoped would some day become more, now its like she's invisible. Moliver, Loliver. Songfic based off of song I wrote. Please Read!


Right now this is a oneshot songfic, but I'm thinking I may make it into a story if enough people want me to, so review and let me know. The song is in _underlined italics, _and coordinates with the chunk of story underneath it. It's Lily's point of view.

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Hannah Montana or any of the characters. I did, however, write this song, so I do own that. Since I am only 15, I have not heard every song in the world, so if I used a real songs ideas or lyrics by accident, please let me know. I did write it, and I did not purposely use anything that has already been recorded.**

* * *

_You look at me,  
__What do you see?  
Just another girl, but I wanna be  
Your everything_

When he looks at me, he just sees some person, a body, _a nobody_. I'm just another girl walking around. If only he could see that I want to be his everything. I'm in love with him, and I have been since the first day of 7th grade, which is when _she_ first started coming to our school. A little country girl who soon became little "Miss Oliver Oken." They hung out constantly, Oliver and I couldn't say one word without her around.

I tried being her friend, we were so "close" she even told me (and Oliver) her Hannah Montana secret, but it drove me crazy that she was stealing Oliver away from me. _My Oliver._ The boy I had known since preschool. The first girl to hold his hand (only because he had the bigger crayon box with the sharpener), and the first girl to kiss him, when we were in 3rd grade. He was _my Oliver_; he was supposed to be mine.

Ever since she came, our friendship started to die away. It was my fault, cause she wanted us to all be friends, I tried it in 7th grade, but by 8th grade I was ready to strangle her. Oliver became a person I used to be "BFF's" with. Now, were in 9th grade, and he doesn't even know my name anymore. _He doesn't even know me._

_You don't even see me,  
__You look right through me,  
__Act like I'm not even there.  
__You head right towards me,  
__Then walk around,  
__You look behind me,  
I turn around, and she's standing there_

I'm at my locker at school, watching him, "The Locker Doctor," open his locker without his combination as usual. He looks toward me, but its like he looks right through me, he acts like I'm not even there. He heads over toward me, then walks around me, like I'm just a roadblock. He looks behind me, and when I turn around, she's standing there at her locker, two away from mine. It's like I don't even exist. It's all about her.

_You look at her, you talk to her,  
__You give her a kiss on the cheek  
__You say something  
__She smiles and laughs,  
__I just stand there and wish that  
__I could be her_

_It's all about her._ He looks at her, talks to her; he walks over and gives her a kiss on the cheek. He says something (probably trying to be funny), and she smiles and laughs. I just stand there wishing I could be her. I could laugh at his so-not-funny jokes, too, ya know.

_You walk up to me at the beach,  
__You say hello, I can hardly breathe  
__I hear someone behind me say  
__"Hi," and I realize, that I'm invisible to you  
__You don't even see that I'm there._

I'm sitting at Rico's at the beach, and I see him walking up to me. _To __**me**_ He says "Hello" in that sweet voice of his, and I can hardly breathe. Then I hear someone behind me say "Hi," it's her, she's sitting on the stool behind me. I realize I'm invisible to him, he doesn't even see that I'm there.

_You look through me, and you see her  
__You talk to her, I wish you could see  
__That it's killing me, when you kiss her on the cheek,  
__And that joke you told, I wish you told me  
__And I stand there watching you,  
__And I wish I could be her_

_I'm invisible to him._ He looks through me, and sees her. He talks to _her_, not me. I just wish that he could see that it kills me when he kisses her on the cheek. That trying-to-be-funny joke he told, I wish that he had told it to me. I just stand there watching him, and I wish I could be her.

_You don't even know who I am  
__She will never begin to understand  
__What I'm going through  
__Every time I see her with you  
__It kills me every time when…_

We used to be best friends, and that summer before 7th grade, I was even starting to think that he liked me. Then school started, and she came. Now he doesn't even know who I am; and she will never even begin to understand what I'm going through every time I see her with him. It kills me every time that……

_You look at her, and you talk to her,  
__You give her a kiss on the cheek  
__You say something,  
__And she smiles and laughs……………….._

It kills me every time that he looks at her, and every time he talkes to her. He gives her a kiss on the cheek. He says something, and she smiles and laughs…

_And I just stand there and wish  
__That I could be her_

And I just wish I could be her.

_Oh, I wish  
__Oh, I wish, I could be her…_

Oh, do I wish I could be her.

I'd do anything to change myself from Little Miss Lily Truscott to Little Miss Perfect Miley "Hannah Montana" Stewart. Maybe then I could get Oliver back. _My Oliver._

* * *

One quick thing: the reason I said Miley came to Malibu in 7th grade is cause I figured it out. In the second season (I think first episode), Miley's in 9th grade, and Jackson's in 11th; and all Jackson's friends were talking about the "rodeo cowboy"(Jackson) who came to Malibu freshman year, that would have been two years ago, and Miley would have started school in Malibu in 7th grade. I have this all figured out ; )

Please review and let me know what you think of my story and my song, it's the first time one of my songs has ventured outside of my folder on my computer : )  
Thankx.


End file.
